spirit_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Qin Lie
Introduction Qin Lie is the Protagonist of the Spirit Realm story. He is a member of the Heaven Fighting Race, but when he was younger he had all of his memories from before he was 10 years old, sealed by the Soul Suppressing Orb forcing him to rise in cultivation and slowly unlock the seals in place.It was genuinely revealed in chapter 686 that Qin Lie was from Heaven Fighting Race a race that were proclaimed as gods 'Appearance' Qin Lie is devilishly handsome in appearance,with his eyes as bright as starry skies adding his charm. After Qin Lie's Heaven Fighting Race bloodline awoken, His facial feature changed from devilishly handsome to rough and masculine face. The awaken and evolve of the Heaven Fighting Race bloodline also grant him an increasing in size and height to over 2 meter tall with denser bone and stronger muscle. 'Personality' Qin Lie has a changing personality, as seen when in the beginning of the story, even after he had awoken from Thoughtless Tranquility he kept his dull and soul-less look so people would think that he is an idiot and he would have to get involved with anyone. He is ruthless to both his enemies and to himself as he trains in the Heavenly Thunder Eradication technique which uses Thunder and Lightning to temper the body, causing pain even when in Thoughtless Tranquility where the pain is lessened a significant amount. 'Background' When he was younger he was taken in by Qin Shan. His memories of his past where sealed within an orb that is located between his eyebrows, called the Soul Suppressing Orb. For five years he has been in deep cultivation, due to a power of the Soul Suppressing Orb called Thoughtless Tranquility, which can allow the soul to break away from the body letting him be in an optimal cultivation state wherever he is. While he was in Thoughtless Tranquility he set his body to do that same routine over and over again and since his soul had broke away from his body, it gave him a soul-less/dull look in his eyes; making everyone around him feel that he is an idiot. Qin Family Blaze Family [[Cultivation Realms|'Cultivation Realms']] Refinement Realm Natal Opening Realm Manifestation Realm Netherpassage Realm Fulfillment Realm Fragmentation Realm Nirvana Realm Imperishable Realm Void Realm Genesis Realm Cultivation Arts Heavenly Thunder Eradication Thunder Lightning Body Refinement, Thunder of the Ninth Heaven, Thunder Lightning Soul Refinement, Thunder Conception, and Lightning Pool Refinement. It was only after his soul had permeated into the Thunder Emperor Mark that he learned that there were another two stages after that—Thunder Altar Foundation and Thunder Realm Creation Chapter 856 The fourth level of the "Heavenly Thunder Eradication," Thunder Conception ch 804 He had truly mastered the fourth stage of Heavenly Thunder Eradication, Thunder Conception. This meant that his soul consciousness would be imbued with thunder and lightning of formidable power from this point onwards chapter 813 Records of Geocentric Magnetism within the last colossal spirit beast’s skeleton, there would actually be the imprints of a mystical cultivation spirit art and it would be discovered by his Soul Suppressing Orb from an ancient beast skeleton in the land of frost. Frost Arts - Frost Concept Blood Spirit Art Spirit Arts Fusion- Chapter 309 Spirit Arts Fusion had no power at all on its own. It only had one use—to merge all spirit arts into one! The merging of spirit arts was the merging of different types of energy. According to the explanation of Spirit Arts Fusion, every energy in the world was essentially the same at its core. No matter how much one type of energy clashed with another, they would always be able to fuse with each other in the end. Spirit Diagrams Amplification, gathering, storage Soul Sealing. These three middle grade spirit diagrams were called Materialization, Illusory Form and Realization. Materialization, Illusory Form and Realization were meant to be used with Soul Sealing. After a soul had been sealed into a spirit artifact, Materialization could cause the artifact’s soul to manifest itself, while Illusory Form could cause it to transform into many different forms. Meanwhile, Realization enabled an artifact’s soul to come out of the artifact and manifest physically into existence. These three spirit diagrams were to be used with an artifact soul. Bloodline "When the bloodline reaches rank five, one will gain transformation ability to reinforce the body, enhanced recovery ability, and ability to ignite blood…" The message floated through his Soul Lake and turned into a clear message that imprinted itself into his memories. Chapter 877 Rank five bloodline, third latent ability, ignition. By igniting half of my blood, I can double my strength…" Chapter 877 "Strengthening transformation, enhanced recovery ability, and an ability called ‘ignition.’ If I ignite half of my blood, my strength will double." Chapter 877 “The Flesh Filling Tombstone. The Demon Sealing Tombstone’s real name is the Flesh Filling Tombstone! Also… the eight god corpses can supply their master with an endless amount of flesh and blood energy through self-sacrifice if he is in danger.” Qin Chapter 930 Category:Main Category:Stub Category:Heaven Fighting Race Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lightning Cultivator